


In The Bag!

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: John helps Sherlock with a workout.





	In The Bag!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



> Sometimes you have to think outside the box, and inside the bag.

John was so happy to be home, he actually kissed the door knocker to 221. He rarely accepted shifts at the A&E at Bart's anymore, but he hadn't had the heart to refuse Mike Stamford's desperate plea. Now eight long hours later, he just wanted his chair, a cuppa and a less stroppy Sherlock than he had left that morning.

 

It hadn't been so much of a row as a one sided argument with John the participant and Sherlock the git ignoring him. Hopefully Sherlock had seen reason, if that was possible, and taken John's advice. The doctor was simply too knackered to deal with a moody flatmate and lover.

 

Two steps in the door of the flat, he was confronted by a seemingly more agreeable detective. Sherlock was in his favored dressing gown and nothing else. John's spirit soared until Sherlock began to rub against the shorter man seductively, and it became blatantly obvious his boyfriend hadn't resolved their disagreement. John was about to rant, until a rather devious plan began to form.

 

"I see you're back John. It's been most inconvenient to have you gone."

 

"No one at your beck and call was it?"

 

"Of course, John. What other reason?"

 

"Dunno, me being good company, or maybe you just missing me."

 

"Don't be ridiculous John! You know I prefer my own company, and as for missing you, I knew full well where you were, so you weren't missing."

 

"That would be missed you tosser. Good to know how you pine for me when I'm gone."

 

As John was thinking the whole of Baker Street could hear Sherlock's enormous eyeroll, the rubbing resumed in earnest. Mind racing, John spied the gym bag he had meant to take that morning, but left behind in his aggrevation.

 

"Here now you cat/octopus hybrid, before any of that, I've a puzzle for you to solve."

 

"Really John, how tedious. What is my incentive?"

 

John cupped a firm arse cheek and squeezed, "Sure we'll think of something, yeah?"

 

"Very well, proceed, with haste if you will."

 

"At your command. Seems some interns are in the soup because of a prank played on one of their own. Put the man in a bag and tied it shut, thinking he could get out. Turns out, not so much. The "victim" is a member of the peerage, so the fuss isn't going away. The big shots say his life was at risk, and I said maybe you could prove the theory one way or the other."

 

"So I'm to prove if death by bag is possible."

 

"For Christ's sake no, you wanker. Just prove you can get out of the bag, and if you can't, that it's not all that dangerous."

 

"Boring! But if it gets you naked in bed. I need details. Paper bag, plastic bag, cloth, canvas?"

 

"Now who's being ridiculous? Even Hudders could fight her way out of a paper or plastic bag. Gym bag most likely." Scanning the room nonchalantly, he feigned surprise at seeing his bag. "Like my gym bag, here. Want to give it a go then?"

 

"Technically John, that is your army duffel bag not a gym bag."

 

"Point taken, but the bloke's your size. Not likely he could be crammed in a small zippered tote is it?"

 

"Certainly not. Very well, you seal me in, and WHEN I escape, to bed Doctor Watson."

 

~~~***~~~

 

An hour later, a naked, sweat soaked Sherlock had finally managed to loosen what seemed to be the last of John's intricate surgeon's knots enough to wriggle one hand partially loose.

 

"John, the knots are free, why is this not opening?" At that moment his two longest fingers made contact with the tightly cinched zip tie threaded through several grommets. "This is a locking tie, John. I would need a tool to release it, you are cheating!", he fairly roared indignantly.

 

"Not really applicable since you only stipulated I should seal you in. Appears I did just that. Question is, do I let you out or spend a peaceful evening?"

 

The fury turned to a more pitiful whine. "Consider if you will, this is becoming quite uncomfortable, not to mention unappealing."

 

"How so? You've been crunched up in tighter spaces than that for far longer."

 

"It's not that, it's rather,ah, stuffy in here Watson."

 

"You've managed to work some fingers out, so suffocation is not a problem. Anything else?"

 

A painful groan drifted up from Sherlock's gut, "I can't take much more of this, the heat, the dark, the stench."

 

"The what now, Sherlock?"

 

"Damn it, the stench! Breathing is intolerable, have mercy John."

 

"Hmmm, I seem to recall a conversation this morning about that sort of thing. Beginning to see the situation from my perspective?"

 

Sherlock was dead silent, then offered up a flag of truce to his Captain. "If the situation is remedied, can we proceed to the original plan?"

 

John smirked, "Possibly, but only if you promise."

 

"You know that is not in my nature, John."

 

"Perhaps not, but the choice is yours. What's it to be, brilliant boy. Do you promise, or do I leave you in the bag?"

 

This time it was a soft whisper, "I promise, John."

 

"Promise WHAT, William Sherlock Scott Holmes?"

 

"Promise I'll take a bloody shower!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ChrisCalledMeSweetie, who encouraged me to answer the prompt.


End file.
